I LOVE YOU
by ninjachic24
Summary: Clare stays with Eli for the weekend... what happens?


I LOVE YOU

**Clare's POV**

I was sitting in my room when I heard the loud bang. I ran down stairs to see what it was, it was my father throwing my mother's favorite vase at the wall. I knew that it would come to this. They had been fighting for weeks now and it was just a matter of time before my dad got too drunk and started breaking things. So knowing they wouldn't notice I snuck out the door and took off on my bike. But where would I go?

Eli.

My boyfriend of six months. He would let me stay with him. But I should call just to be sure.

**Eli's POV**

I was watching tv when my phone started to ring. I checked the caller ID. It was clare.

"hey" I said.

"baby, is it cool if I stay with you for the weekend? I just cant be around my parents any more."

_**Finally, my chance to make a move on her.**_

"Sure my dad won't be home 'til next week"

"Awesome, be there in an hour… I need clothes."

**Clare's POV**

Since I couldn't go back home, I had to buy clothes. I went to the mall and bought three new outfits at Forever 21. Then when I walked by Hot Topic and Victoria's Secret I got an idea…

**Eli's POV**

When will Clare get here already?

_**(One hour later)**_

Finally she's here.

_**(Five minutes later)**_

"Wow" she said walking into my room. She dropped her black duffel bag in the corner.

She lay down on the bed pulling me with her. We kissed and our tongues danced together.

I tried to unclasp her bra but she stopped me. I gave her a confused look.

"I'm not saying no, just not tonight." she said.

I had no choice but to say "okay."

And in each other's arms we fell asleep

**Clare's POV**

_**(The next day)**_

I woke up in the morning to find a note on my pillow (or Eli's pillow).

_**Out of eggs. Back in an hour.**_

_**Eli.**_

An hour, perfect. I went to my duffel bag and pulled out a pink Victoria's Secret bag. Inside was bright, cherry red glossy lipstick, a bright pink miniskirt that just barely covers the ass, a pink corset tube top with ribbons in the back and showed plenty of cleavage, and matching pink and black lace strapless push-up bra and thong. And from the black Hot Topic bag I took out black fishnet fingerless gloves with matching black fishnet knee socks, big silver hoop earrings, black eyeliner, and strappy six inch high heels. All the ingredients for seduction.

I looked at my phone. I had half an hour to get ready. I brought all my stuff to the bathroom. I put them on and luckily my hair was still curly. I heard the door open and slam downstairs and Eli yelled "I'm home!"

While he put his groceries away, I finished putting on my makeup. I put my clothes in my bag and lay down on the bed on my side with my head propped up on my right hand and my left arm resting on my waist with my legs slightly bent. "I'm up here!" I called.

So I just waited there listening to his footsteps coming up the stairs.

**Eli's POV **

I walked into my room and saw Clare. She was wearing skimpy clothes and a SEXY and SEDUCTIVE look on her face. So that's why she said no last night 'cause she was waiting for the right moment.

**3rd person POV**

Eli just stared at Clare with wide eyes and smiled. Clare smiled back. Instead of walking to the bed Eli went to his iPod and turned on rock music at the loudest setting. Then he walked to the bed and they started kissing passionately. When his hand started to reach towards her breasts she pulled away. He gave her a confused and sad look. She just laughed.

"Not yet. We're gonna play a little game." Her voice was so seductive.

She started to tease him by rubbing her vagina over her thong and moaning, and untying some of the ribbons on her top without taking it off. For a third time, he reached for her breasts but before he could she grabbed his wrists and pinned them on the pillow above his head.

"No." she said.

"But why not?" Eli whined.

"It's part of the game, baby. You can't touch me until I say so." She used her seductive ton again.

"Fine."

She continued with her teasing and gave him a lap dance. He moaned loudly. Finally, she undid the last ribbon on her top and it fell off. She pulled off his pants and his boxers and started to massage him there.

"Oh my god!" he moaned.

She sucked his hard cock and he moaned loudly.

She lay down on the bed and said in a calm voice, "Now you may touch me."

He practically tore off her bra and sucked hard on her nipple while firmly gripping her other breast.

"Yes, Eli, yes, yes!"

While he did that, Clare took off her panties. Eli moved to her vagina and started to lick and finger her.

"AAHH! FUCK, YES, ELI! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, ELI, FUCK ME!"

Eli tore off her skirt leaving her wearing her gloves, knee socks and high-heels (she looked sexier like that). He thrusted himself into her and she screamed.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK! OH MY GOD! FASTER, YES, MORE, MORE, YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! ELI!"

That was all Clare said for the rest of the day until they both fell asleep with him still inside her.


End file.
